Interruptions
by FMAlchemist96
Summary: Katniss x Peeta oneshot. I suck with summaries so anything I do will only turn people away. It's short, so just read it! :) T for innuendos/references.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my first HG fanfic and I wrote it over a year ago. Apart from a few minor edits, nothing has changed. So go easy. More HG will come as time passes, and as I've developed as a writer since I originally thought of this, hopefully they'll be better!

Peeta Mellark was on top of the world. All of the drama with the Capitol was over, he had the girl of his dreams living in his house, he could bake to his heart's content, and he was back to normal. At least, that's what everyone said. He couldn't quite remember.

But Peeta wasn't about to complain about anything. The girl he loved was practically shoving her tongue down his throat—they had the house to themselves. If he was ever to get to sleep with Katniss, it'd be tonight.

Peeta smiled and moved his hands away from Katniss' hands and to her lower back. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer…God her scent was intoxicating. It had taken Peeta a long time to be able to kiss Katniss without his knees buckling—his prosthetic leg didn't exactly help. And that was before she'd gotten more passionate. Now everything Katniss did gave Peeta some sort of high; she was his drug.

He smiled and slowly moved his hands up her back…under her shirt…Peeta moved faster….only to be stopped by Katniss breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if we should do this, Peeta." Katniss said with her eyes downcast.

"Why not? We're alone. We're gonna be alone for as long as we want. No one will see us. Katniss, I love you. I always have. I always will. And if you love me there's no reason not to."

Katniss chewed on that for a moment.

"Do you see what I mean?"

Katniss grinned devilishly up at Peeta. He smiled back and picked her up, kissing her deeply as he carried her.

"Couch. Bedroom's too far away," Katniss said in between kisses.

"Katniss?"

Katniss smiled up at Peeta. She rested her head on Peeta's bare chest. She was sore and exhausted, but it had been worth it.

"Do you love me? Or are you with me because you don't think you could survive without me?"

"Peeta, did this," Katniss motioned at their naked bodies, "not prove it to you?"

"Anyone can have sex, Katniss."

"Peeta, I-"

Peeta sighed loudly and threw the blanket off of his body.

"That's it. I'm going to sleep in the guest bedroom. Good night."

"Peeta!"

"Good night, Katniss." Peeta said bitterly as he grabbed his flannel pants and walked past their bedroom and into the guest room, closing the door loudly behind him.

Katniss sighed and pulled her nightgown back on. She fluffed her pillow before lying back down. She couldn't sleep though. She kept thinking about what Peeta had said. How it sounded so much like what Gale had said. "She'll choose whoever she thinks she can't survive without."

It was even worse coming from Peeta.

Katniss slowly opened the guest bedroom door. Peeta was sleeping soundly on the bed. Katniss stood in the doorway for a moment watching Peeta as he slept. He frowned in his sleep and stirred. Katniss sighed and made her way to the bed. After she was sure that he would not awaken, she sat down next to him and swung her legs onto the bed. She slowly lay her head onto Peeta's chest.

Peeta awoke at once.

"What the-? Katniss?"

"You didn't let me finish earlier, you asshole. God, you have no patience!"

"Okay, then finish." Peeta said sourly.

"I was saying that the fact that _I _slept with _you_ should have been enough. You can't see me sleeping with just anyone, can you?"

"Well no, but-"

"Here's the part where you got mad. I was about to say, 'Peeta, I love you' but then you got all pissed and left. Jesus, I said it the day we got married. Do you know why I don't make a habit of saying it?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want the phrase to become meaningless. If something is said or heard enough, it becomes an empty phrase. Take childhood, for instance. We constantly hear from everyone how much we're loved. About how much we mean to them. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Let me finish, goddammit."

"S-sorry,"

"Anyway, we hear it so much that we don't really realize the truth of what they say. Once we got together, how did you feel as far as caring or love?"

"Like I'd never loved or been loved by someone as much. Then again, that was back when you said it…"

"Peeta, I swear to God, if you don't let me finish explaining first, I'll-"

"Shit, sorry. Continue, please…"

"Jesus….like I was saying, you hear it so much you lose the meaning of love. You've heard the word thrown around so much that it becomes like just another word that you don't really even notice it anymore. I don't want to say 'I love you' out of habit. I want to say it with full knowledge of what I'm saying. I don't want to say it too much that it loses its meaning."

Reading this again, Katniss seems slightly OOC…but I have another fic to edit, then another to get to work on, so I'll just leave it as is for now. Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry I haven't had the chance to update sooner; teachers are piling the homework right now! This one won't be long (1 or 2 more chapters, max), frankly because it's mediocre in my opinion. I'm working on a new Hunger Games fic, but with the lack of free time I've had lately and with finals approaching, I probably won't start posting it until late May, early June.

An hour later, Peeta walked out the front door. Katniss sat in a chair, legs tucked against her chest and holding a steaming cup of tea close to her face.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

Peeta bit his lip. He didn't want to push things, but he knew that he'd gone a little too far earlier. If what Katniss had said about Gale was true, she would be more upset, right? She'd be totally opposed to having him come over, regardless of what may or may not happen…right?

"I sort of overreacted earlier," Peeta admitted, scratching the back of his head, "so I'm sorry for that. I guess I should just ask your real opinion."

"About?"

"Do you want to have Gale over?" Peeta asked. Katniss suddenly became fixated on her tea.

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you certain?"

Katniss nodded. Peeta crossed his arms and exhaled deeply.

"All right. But can you tell me more about what exactly is biting you?"

Katniss stood with a start, almost throwing her tea on the table next to her. She quickly walked down the steps and went into the yard without so much as glancing at Peeta. He groaned and dropped his head against the side of the house.

Great.

"So do you want to tell me what's really going on right now?" Peeta asked later that afternoon, crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen doorway. He watched Katniss reach up into a cupboard to grab a glass. She remained silent as she filled it with water.

"Katniss." Peeta's voice softened as he took a few steps closer. He noticed Katniss tighten her grip on the counter after she set her glass aside. Suddenly she released her grip and briskly brushed past Peeta, leaving her water on the counter untouched. Peeta sighed, took the glass, and followed the Girl on Fire upstairs.

She was standing in front of a window, arms crossed, still as a statue. Peeta stood in their bedroom doorway for a moment, studying his Katniss. Even with the abundance of food and money they received as a result of winning the Hunger Games, she was still thin. She was still the same fit, slender woman with her signature braid still in place day after day. Peeta studied her and saw the definition of beauty. If only he could get her to realize that….

"You can't do this forev—wait, disregard that." Peeta finally said. He corrected himself, realizing that he was speaking to Katniss Everdeen. She was Katniss freakin' Everdeen. Of course she could do this forever…

Katniss didn't move. She still stood watching as the tree branches danced in the wind of the cool autumn day. She knew that Peeta was right. She knew that Peeta knew he was right. Peeta could see this. But she was Katniss Everdeen. And things were never easy with Katniss Everdeen.

_Except for falling in love…that was too easy…. _Peeta thought. He placed Katniss' glass on her nightstand and let himself fall back onto the fluffy bed. Time for a different approach.

"You love me. Real or not real?" Peeta asked. He could practically feel Katniss roll her eyes as she turned away from the window and toward the bed. She kept her eyes to the floor and tightened her crossed arms.

"Real. You know that." She said softly. Peeta sat up quickly, Katniss' timid demeanor becoming increasingly more alarming. He opened his arms for Katniss to come near. She hesitated, but soon crawled across the bed and quickly found herself in Peeta's familiar warm embrace.

"Then why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing," Katniss said, avoiding Peeta's gaze, "just hormones."

Peeta knew _that _was a lie. Katniss just had her period. He knew that for a fact; the abnormally bare pantry stood as a witness…but there was no getting through to her right now. She was too stubborn, especially when she was upset. Besides, he had enough to worry about. He still had to call Gale and get dinner ready.

"I'm going to go call Gale and get things ready," Peeta said. He could feel Katniss stiffen against him at the mention of Gale's name. Well, at least he knew one thing for certain, he thought, though he felt his stomach tighten. He now knew for sure that Katniss' odd behavior did in fact involve Gale Hawthorne.


End file.
